Kumano
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |WhiteDay2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = 提督、今日は素晴らしい記念日ではなくて？シャンパンでお祝いされるのかしら？ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Admiral, today is an important day right? Shall we celebrate with champagne? |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 夏の足音を感じますわ！鈴谷、わたくし、最新の水着を買いにいきたいですわ。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = I can feel summer's footsteps! Suzuya, I want to go out & buy the latest swimsuits. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = 夏！ですわ！今年もリゾートに行きたいですわ。お？トラック島？それはリゾートですの？ |MidSummer2015_EN = It's! Summer! I want to go to a resort this year too. Oh? Truk Island? Is that a resort? |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 季節は、秋ですのね。秋が深まってくると、何か、もの悲しい気持ちになりますわ。 |Fall2015_EN = I see it's the autumn season. And when autumn deepens it fills me with a, I don't know, melancholic feeling. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = （食べる音）何ですの、この七面鳥のグリルとやらは… なかなか。 |Christmas2015_EN = *chew, chew* What is this, I have to say this grilled turkey is actually... *chew* quite good. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督。新年もこの熊野をどうぞよろしくお願いしてよ。初詣にはいつ出発なさるの？ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral. This year, Kumano will be pleased to be in your care again. When shall we depart for our first shrine visit of the year? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = はむっ、ふっふっ、ふっふん。いいこと鈴谷？　この恵方巻きは……ん、ん……一気呵成に食することで、はむっ、一年の無病息災などを……はむっふっふっふっんぐっーん、んっ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Nom nom- Yhou shee, Shuzhuya, Ihf ih eatf thih Ehohmahkif -nom nom- ahnd ghulp ih ihn wahn baiht -nom- ah ih wiff bih bleshf wifh goodh healf foh thef wholg yeahg-nggh...Mnngh...! *chokes* |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = (You see, Suzuya. If I eat this Eho-maki and gulp it in one bite, I will be blessed with good health for the whole year) |Valentine2016 = とおおおおぉぉおおぉおぉ！？提督、この熊野のチョコレート、受け取っても、いいのよ？ |Valentine2016_EN = Wooooo↑ooooah↓! Admiral you can have Kumano's chocolate if you would like. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、今日は素晴らしい記念日ではなくて？シャンパンでお祝いするのかしら？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, today is an important day, right? Shall we celebrate with champagne? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨、梅雨の季節ですの。こんな時はサンドイッチが食べたくなりますわ。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Ah yes, it's the rainy season. Times like these make me crave for a sandwich. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary }} Character Appearance * Kumano has long brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. Like Suzuya, she wears a brown school uniform with an orange neckerchief on her collar and a brown dress with white frills. She wears gray shoes with gray heels, and her main cannon is attached to a bandolier worn around her body. Anti-air cannons are seen on the sleeves of her uniform. She has a hair piece with two rods sticking out the side. ** On remodeling into an aviation cruiser, she gains a flight deck which is attached to her left arm. *After her second remodel, she wears a slightly updated version of the outfit she wore pre-second remodel, with a different dress, tan blouse and a brown jacket. She retains her orange bow on her collar and head ornament, and has a patch with the Imperial Chrysanthemum Logo on her jacket. She has darker brown stockings and shoes with red rudders acting as heels, and her weapons include a new hand-held main gun and improved turrets attached to the side of her stockings. She retains her deck, although it now has a bandolier which is worn around her body as opposed to being attached to her left arm. When moderately damaged, it is revealed that she wears white panties. **On remodeling into a "carrier", her weapons change; she changes her main gun in favor of a repeating crossbow à la Taihou's, ditches her stocking-mounted turrets in favor of anti-air guns, and replaces her aviation cruiser deck in favor of a bigger deck à la the ones used by most carriers. When she is moderately damaged, it is revealed she wears black panties. Other than that, her outfit remains the same. Personality * Kumano acts very formally, liking to act very grandly and uses very formal phrases, somewhat like Mikuma. She is known for squealing like a dolphin and seems to take a liking to sandwiches. Trivia *She was added earlier than planned because the I-19 voice records were missing, thus couldn't be introduced in time. *Buildable as of 16 October 2013. *Sunk on 25 November 1944 off the coast of Santa Cruz, Zambales, Philippines . Currently resting upside-down in 108 ft. of water. Category:Mogami Class Category:Heavy Cruisers